


Ready, Set, Go

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones take a sweet weekend getaway at the Andrews Cabin to relax after the stressful month they’ve had.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones x Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsjustmebobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmebobross/gifts).



> The only reason this exists is because of Liz, who created a thread of Jarchie imagines/hc’s and this was one of the two I put into my google docs and finally I’ve finished it. It’s cute and fluffy, but there is a few mentions to Fred and his death, so be aware of that 🥺🥺 I hope you like it, Liz!!

([Coloring credits](https://www.deviantart.com/recurscs/art/PSD-01-RICHER-by-recurscs-814300777))

“Hey, Red, where’s all the food?” Jughead Jones called to his boyfriend, Archie Andrews, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he shuffled out of the master bedroom he doesn’t remember falling asleep in.

Jughead and Archie had planned a weekend getaway to the Andrews Cabin in New York, desperately needing it after the crappy weeks they’ve had. Tests in virtually every class over five stressful school days, their friends Betty and Veronica constantly begging them to have a double date when that’s the last thing Jughead wanted, and Archie’s dad passing away in the last month, this getaway weekend is exactly what they needed to take some of the stress off.

Considering he doesn’t remember getting out of Archie’s truck and flopping onto the bed in exhaustion, Jughead knew Archie had to have carried him inside when they got to the Cabin. Jughead puffed out his bottom lip playfully and clutched his stomach to show he was hungry. “You know, I hate it when you don’t wake me up when I ask you to. I also assume you finished everything without my help.”

Archie, who had just come from the outside holding the clear plastic box full of dry food, grunted as he set it down on the floor before turning to face his boyfriend. “You were sleeping when we got here and you looked so peaceful, so I already put the cold foods up in the fridge and stuff so they wouldn’t go bad or anything. Take a minute to wake up...” Archie linked his arms around Jughead’s waist and pulled him into his body, smiling into a soft, sleepy kiss that made his boyfriend’s already groggy, confused head woozy. “By the time you’re fully awake, lunch should be done. What it is yet, I’m not sure.”

“Did we bring the big bag of chicken nuggets?”

Archie leaned away, licking his lips as he attempted to hold in a laugh. “Of course we did, because I’m dating a man who acts like a child who’s only palate is chicken nuggets, burgers, and fries. I was thinking of something simple, quick, and easy. Like my infamous egg sandwiches that you love so much.”

Jughead let out a groan, being able to taste the memories on his tongue. “Ugh, my one weakness outside of burgers and fries.”

Archie chuckled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “Help me bring in the last few boxes real quick and then i’ll get started.”

“Ugh, heavy lifting. My twig arms are already shaking,” Jughead teased, playfully frowning as Archie shook his head in disappointment and began to walk right out the door. He didn’t take it seriously, it was just how their relationship was. Besides, Jughead could see the smirk lifting the corner of Archie’s lips as he tried not to show him that he was smiling, and therefore was kidding about being fake-disappointed that Jughead didn’t want to help. Jughead trailed behind Archie, towards their truck parked by the entrance. The tailgate was down, and the last two boxes sat in the corner of the truck. One labeled “dishes” and the other “extra.”

Jughead not only took the keys from Archie, but he grabbed a hold of “extra,” and was slightly disappointed in how little there was in it. It was light, and he figured he could wrap his arm around it like it was a buddy and he’d still be able to grasp it with ease. He wanted to feel like he actually helped, did something, _anything_ , but Archie hefted the clearly heavy dishes and hoisted them up onto his shoulder for better balance. He breezed right past his pouting boyfriend.

“What? Come on, slowpoke. It’s cold out here!” Archie called, voice slightly muffled behind the box. “Oh, and lock up the truck, please. We may be alone but that horror movie Veronica made us watch has me freaked out that some random stranger will just happen to come across us and take our only means of transportation.”

Jughead huffed, but closed the back of the truck and clicked the lock button twice, three times just for good measure. Then scurried his way back to the cabin because Archie was right, it was _freezing_. But that’s what they get for coming in winter; although that was their favorite time to come.

Once he had passed the threshold, Archie was hasty to close and lock the door behind him. “Now that everything’s inside, i’ll start unpacking what we need for lunch and you start a fire.”

“Didn’t I literally set your dad’s favorite rug on fire last time?” Jughead pursed his lips at the memory, trying to repress his laughter. “It’s still over there by the fireplace with a burnt hole in it.”

Archie smiled softly, sadly, “yeah, you did… I told him to throw it away but he just told me that it gave the rug ‘character,' whatever that means.”

Jughead felt awful for bringing up his father, considering he had passed not too long ago. “I’m sorry, Arch. I didn’t—”

The redhead knew it was coming, and swiftly turned around to wrap his boyfriend in a tight embrace. “Jug, it’s alright. I’m glad you brought up that memory, actually. I almost forgot about it.”

“Still. We came here to get away from all of the sadness and all of the people constantly bringing up your dad,” Jughead murmured, nuzzling his head into the crook of Archie’s neck. “And then here I am, bringing it here with us.”

“I don’t mind people talking about him. In a sense, it keeps him alive,” Archie leaned back to look Jughead in his seafoam green eyes, making sure he knew he was being genuine and truly wasn’t upset with him in any way. “I’m just tired of people feeling bad for me, walking on eggshells around me. It’s heartbreaking that he passed away, Jug, but nothing, not even coming to our cabin, will stop me from remembering my dad.”

Jughead weakly smiled, voice cracking as tears began to well in his eyes at all of the bad that’s built up within the last month. “I understand.”

Archie kissed the top of Jughead’s forehead tenderly. “I’ll start on the egg sandwiches, you start a fire. It’s freezing in here, so if you light the rug on fire again, it’ll be fine. We can just use it as a secondary, open and uncontrolled fire place”

“Shut up,” Jughead chuckled, though the tears began to stream down his cheeks. Pushing himself off from Archie’s chest, the two split ways to set themselves up in the cabin.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they ate; it was now seven in the evening and Jughead was allowing Archie to win at chess.

Of course, he didn’t let him know that. He pretended to be making all the right moves, and that Archie was just catching on and defeating him by himself.

“If I take your king right now, you owe me…” Archie trailed off, pondering what it was that he wanted from his boyfriend. Jughead glanced down at the board, knowing damn well that he needed one more move to capture his king, and that he was destined to lose. Which was what he wanted. Many would probably give him shit for letting Archie win, but Archie needed a win after all that’s happened and if he could give it to him by throwing one game, he would. “A game of paint twister when we get back.”

Jughead sniggered, “paint twister? Do you want to see me ruin my clothes?”

“Simple. Don’t wear any.”

“If we play paint twister, we have to invite Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, and Toni. If we don’t, they’ll have our throats.”

“I didn’t mean _naked_ , Jug. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Before Jughead could gape at the boy for putting words into his mouth even though it’s not what he meant, Archie played his last move and captured Jughead’s king, winning the game.

“Woo! I won!” Archie cheered gleefully, and Jughead softly admired the big, wide grin etching onto his lips. “You usually win, so this feels honestly so damn good.”

“Guess I have to play paint twister, huh?” Jughead wiggled his eyebrows humorously. “Maybe after we can create one of those cute couples paintings with the excess on our hands and whatnot.”

“That’s a sweet idea. I love that.” Archie snagged Jughead’s hands and began to pull him towards the fireplace. Jughead wasn’t sure what was happening until he saw the guitar stationed on the ground. “So… I wrote you a song and I’ve been trying to find the perfect time to play it for you.”

“Seriously?” Jughead gasped, wetting his lips while he watched Archie unlocking the case and bringing out his guitar. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just… I hope you like it.”

“You made it, Red. Of course i’ll love it.”

Archie began to strum the guitar, plucking a soothing harmony that felt like happiness to Jughead’s ears.

**_“I know i’ve said this before. That you deserve the life you desire, and more. It’s the truth, there’s no denying. I repeat this to myself when you come to me crying.”_ **

The lyrics made a warm sensation bubble in Jughead’s stomach. Not just the lyrics themselves but the fact that Archie wrote a song. For him. He once had a dream where Archie created a song for him but it was much more exciting in reality.

 ** _“About a boy who lost his senses, talkin’ ‘bout you like you’re defenseless. But little did he know, you’re the strongest person I’ve met. It’s sad to see how hard you are on yourself. Ready, set,”_** Archie’s voice stopped, but the strumming seemed to escalate like a short climax.

 _ **“Go.”**_ Archie didn’t continue with any lyrics, but the guitar’s melodies made up for it.

Other than the fact that Archie made this song for him, he could tell it was about him. He’s had a rough go at life in general, and despite the fact that he probably deserved a break, he was hard on himself. But, from a short conversation a month ago that played in his head while thinking about the lyrics and how it pertained to him, he admitted to Archie that he was ready to forgive himself. Him not actually being at fault didn’t matter; he wanted to let go of the bitterness and the anger and just focus on growing and living the life that he’s always wanted. The one he was starting to achieve.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Archie had stopped playing, and was glancing at Jughead with worry stretching his eyebrows. “Jug? You alright?”

“Yeah…” Subconsciously, Jughead wiped at the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. “I loved that, Arch.”

“Good. I’m still working on it, but it means everything to me that you reacted this way. That you like it.”

“I don’t like it. I _love_ it,” Jughead corrected gruffly, leaning forward to capture his boyfriend in a tight hug. “And I love _you_.”

Archie wound his arms around Jughead and kissed the top of his head, “I love you, too, Jug.”


End file.
